Cant Stay Mad At YouLarry Stylinson
by morganlovesterekforever
Summary: Larry Stylinson


**Louis P.O.V**

"Fuck you Harry! I'm done!" I screamed slamming the door behind me. I grabbed my bag swiftly taking my clothes from the wardrobe. I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened suddenly slamming against the wall. Harry walked in quickly, snatching the bag from my hand dropping it onto the floor.

"What do you mean you're done? You can't be done. What about the band, Louis?"

"This isn't about the god damn band Harry!

"Then what the hell it this about?" he asked stupidly.

"US HARRY! US!" I spat, "You left me for that bitch!" Harry stared at the ground seeming ashamed, but that didn't stop me, "And for what, Hm? She doesn't love you! It's called publicity genius! I wanted to be with you, forever harry! I loved you and believed in you. IN US!" Tears began to fall from his eyes and mine. "All that bullshit you told me, 'We'll tell em' one day Louis. That'll be the day we marry. I can't wait to spend forever with you. But where will we live? You can choose, just make sure is beautiful! So it will match my husband and children.' FUCK YOU BASTARD! I'm leaving!" harry took the last two words like a train wreck. I reached for my bag and without warning he took me by the shoulders, pushing me back slamming me into the wall. "GET OFF ME HARRY!" I shouted still sobbing.

"NO! You listen to me first" he said sternly, "I love you Louis Tomlinson! And I refuse to let you leave again. Everything I told you was true and I cannot believe you would think I would leave you for Taylor! She means nothing to me haven't I explained that to you?" he said more tears falling from his eyes. "I thought- I thought you understood." His voice broke. "She came on to me!" he yelled he backed of sinking onto the floor. I bent down to comfort him. I hated seeing him this way.

"It's fine…I understand." He looked up, eyes red and puffy smiling slightly. He wrapped his arms around my neck, quickly pulling my face down to his kissing me. I cupped his face in my hands kissing him back lightly. I felt him begin to move pulling me closer, exploring with his hands like it was the first time. Tugging at my seams, testing limits. I pulled him up from the floor making sure not to break the kiss, tearing off his shirt. I ran my hands along the curves of his muscles taking it all in. I felt him smile against my lips. I pulled back feeling the heat in my belly rise. I pushed him onto the bed. Taking off my shirt, working on the belt. Before I finished unclasping the belt harry pulled me atop of him by the band of my pants. He way he kissed me was needy and passionate. Exploring my mouth with his tongue like it was his job. I reached down his body slowly feeling every bump in his abs. Stopping at his pants, slipping them off slowly. I broke the kiss to throw them across the room. I looked back to see him staring at me intently.

"You're so beautiful." He said reaching up pushing my hair from my face. I smiled feeling warm suddenly. I lowered my lips to neck nibbling and sucking slightly leaving small love bites. I heard him moan softly, turning me on, making me hard, wanting him more. I grinded my hips into his forcefully, feeling his bulge on my thigh. He let out another small moan sending me into a frenzy, I grinded my hips into his again and again harder each time getting a better responses each time. Suddenly he reached down ripping off my pants, flipping us over in the process so that he was now hovering over me. I bucked under neither him. He smiled at me, dimples showing. I grabbed his face pulling him down kissing him again, harder than before. He pulled away with my bottom lip in between his teeth. I laughed as it recoiled. He did too, gradually moving across my cheek down my neck over my collar bone leaving love bites of his own. Down to my now hard nipples. He took his time on each of them, sucking and biting the little nubs. I moaned slightly as he continued down leaving them cold. He moved slowly taking his time to kiss every inch of my stomach before he got to the band of my boxers. He looked up to me as if to ask permission, I nodded, he smiled again grabbing the band by his teeth pulling them off slowly, letting my cock spring free. He smiled at it. Grasping it firmly without warning, making me moan, hips bucking up at the same time. He laughed at my sudden movements, adjusting his other hand to sit on top almost touching my head. He looked up into my eyes with an evil look on his face his tongue darting out unexpectedly into the slit. I gasped at the pleasure, he had a wicked tongue. He lapped at it as if it was a water bowl and he was the dog, it made me squirm. He continued for another minute before swallowing my whole length into his mouth, deep throating me. He moaned around my dick sending vibrations into my spine. I reached my hand down tangling my fingers in his curly hair.

"harry." I sighed softly, pushing his head back down harder. "Oh, harry yes." He began to choke pulling back to catch his breath. I smiled at him catching my breath myself. He came back up kissing me hard. I tasted my own precum. It was okay, no wonder he always went down on me first. I laughed to myself reaching my hands down pulling off his boxers. He reached into the dresser beside us pulling out a condom. He put it on and grabbed the lube. He got on top of me looking straight into my eyes as he entered me. I flinched as he began to thrust not even giving me a chance to adjust.

"Oh fuck, LOU!" he moaned increasing his speed, "You're so fucking tight babe." He said leaning into the crook of my neck.

"Oh, harry, harder, please I need you." And he did as he was told. I tried to keep from touching myself hoping he would take care of it for me but after a while I just couldn't help myself. I reached down grabbing my dick firmly finishing myself off, releasing my load in between us. As I rode out my orgasm his thrust began to become sloppy and I knew he was almost done. After another moment he shot into me. Collapsing on top of me, taking a moment to catch his breath. He gave me on last love bite as he got up and headed to the bathroom. I sat up falling from my bliss as I started realizing everything that had gone wrong in this situation. "GOD DAMN IT HARRY!" I yelled picking up my clothes throwing them on quickly not bothering to care what I looked like.

"What?" harry asked walking out of the bathroom still naked. I looked at him now extremely pissed off at the both of us. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room and down the stairs hearing his footsteps not far behind. "Lou?" I ignored him, "What are you doing, where- where are you going?" he asked grabbing my shoulder turning me to face him.

"Every time harry. Every god damn time his happens and I take you back." he looked at me heartbroken, "I can't keep doing this." I say making my way out of the door.

"I thought you loved me!" he yelled not daring to take a step outside. As I reached my car I threw everything in, I turned around one last time to look at him.

"LOVED." I yell getting into my car driving away without another thought of him.


End file.
